User talk:Mortalitates
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cleavers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 21:12, July 12, 2011 That modification I did, that's how we really do quotes here. IceBite 22:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for that. :) Hey, I have an idea for what Temporalis could have looked like before fragmenting himself: http://images.wikia.com/finalfantasy/images/2/29/Venat.jpg. Maybe recolor it and it might work. What do you think? Hmm actually I had something else planned : http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_RfD80Ww88ew/TLyTLvNxlBI/AAAAAAAAAlI/MjZhu-3u6qo/s1600/a012G8KGP.jpg Ok. That looks good too. IceBite 15:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) For those of you who are interested/following the entire Hellcat-Squadran: Cleaver story. I have an important message for you. Tomorrow, I will post the Temporalis Article, the ending of the Pulse battle and even the battle of Reach ! Anyone wanting to include certain characters in a battle should say so now ! I'm nearly done planning the Time-War, so it's now or never! I also wanted to thank you IceBite for your suggestion, sorry I didn't do that in the previous post but I was hard pressed on time. I'd also need the exact member list of the strike against the library ! Thanks in advance Yours most faithfully, Mortalitates Please put me and Selen in! Oh, and Wolf dies jumping in front of an attack directed at Scrap-Metal, remember? (This is Grievous) IceBite could you please add the photo of Temporalis I posted here ? I can't do it from the IPad So, I won't be able to publish Reach today, but the other two things are done. Reach might be posted tomorrow along with a story about the Warsmith of Joy. The might be, is because I celebrate my 16th Birthday tomorrow ! And so I gotta try and find time to post them. My idea for how the Steel Knights appear at Reach is that 2 minutes after Ryan's killed, an Iron Warrior looms over Kayla and Lightning, when three metallic tenticles pierce it, then kill it by slicing it 3 ways, revealling the Adamantine Paladin. The duo sees behind the genetically-created warrior many Steel Knight Troop Transports entering the atmosphere, releasing an army of Steel Knights. IceBite 04:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we sure can do that ! I read Grievous's request, and here's 'Scrap-Metal's article: Lillian York. IceBite 18:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) So Reach sneak peek is up ! Check it out ! BTW in which battle did does guys participate ? You kinda killed that sentence. Please repeat. IceBite 20:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't forget, with the intervention of the Steel Knights, Reach is a victory to the Coalition. IceBite 20:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If you mean Blitz, Meditron, and Maldri, they would have been in a battle in early 2027, a few months before Earth. That battle would have been 3 way: Crogeniter Insurgency/Coalition vs Cleavers/Iron Warriors vs Darkspore. Read more here: Darkpore Wiki. IceBite 20:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) So once again new pics of Joy : http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_RfD80Ww88ew/TRw0YfDJlSI/AAAAAAAAA3s/_zBBNWtvqOM/s1600/wyches.jpg http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_RfD80Ww88ew/TQosTsFk4ZI/AAAAAAAAA0I/ivh7WymAxEA/s1600/Lilith.bmp I now have 6 battles that could take place prior to Earth in 2027. These are in order: *Battle of Zelem's Nexus (Coalition and Crogenitor Insurgency vs Cleavers and Iron Warriors vs Darkspore) (Coalition meets Blitz, Meditron, Maldri, Orion, Viper, and Skar) *Battle of Cryos (Coalition and Crogenitor Insurgency vs Darkspore) (Cleavers and Iron Warriors arrive later)(Goliath, Vex, and Char) *Battle of Infinity (Coalition and Crogenitor Insurgency vs Cleavers and Iron Warriors vs Darkspore)(Serah Farron knocked off a cliff by a Darkspore, but is, ironically, saved by Skar) *Battle of Nocturna (Coalition and Crogenitor Insurgency vs Cleavers and Iron Warriors vs Darkspore)(Rest of Necro heroes (Revenant, Arakna, Jinx, and Wraith) revealed) *Battle of Verdanth (Coalition and Crogenitor Insurgency vs Cleavers and Iron Warriors vs Darkspore)(Cleavers fail to even ravage the planet, because of Crogenitor Insurgency Necros and powerful indiginous wildlife) *Battle of Scaldron (Coalition and Crogenitor Insurgency vs Cleavers and Iron Warriors vs Darkspore)(Last of Crogenitor Insurgency Heroes (Andromeda, Arborus, Krel, Lumin, Magnos, SRS-42, Sage, Savage, Seraph-XS, Titan, Tork, and Zrin) revealed) (Battle interrupted by the Corrupter, who is defeated when the Warsmith of Blood arrives and helps the Crogenitor Insurgency stop him while the Coalition deals with the Cleavers) NOTE: The planets and indiviudals introduced above first appear in 2027. IceBite 03:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a suggestion of an unarmored image of Lillian York? IceBite 04:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, okay first things first ! How do you like the bit of Reach that is up ? Oh and you can edit it. Now the next battle will be on Geonosis ( No Cleaver involvement, only Diseases Iron Warriors ) (happens in 2023 ) Also I had an idea the planet on which Mortalitates appears on could be a major Steel Knight "factory" which is destroyed because of his arrival ( 2026 ) Also please add Joy's pics to her page ! Hmm, about the pic well if you can give me some kind of information what you'd expect.... It looks good. Since Reach takes place in 2005, I'd suggest putting Geonosis BEFORE it on the page. Just remember: no Steel Knights on Geonosis. There'd be a problem with the idea with Mortalitates: Revaer personally builds all his Steel Knights on Earth (He works fast). Haven't had time for your images. I've kinda been busy working on my own projects. Finally, for Lillian York, her unarmored image, I'd basically expect a modern looking young woman. IceBite 14:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) So, I'll have acess to my Computer in 1-2,5 hours and we can discuss things in the chat, I'll also have a pic for you by then. Don't forget to finish the Battle of Reach. IceBite 20:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Please take a look at the Battle Articles I'm making for battle prerequisites. IceBite 03:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, that Transformers quote Shadow showed us: I made a possible quote for Temporalis with it: The mortals. Yes, I have seen their violence, cruelty, and greed. However, don't forget that they are mere eons into their existance. They're still young and still have much to learn. Sometimes, they repeat their mistakes and do not see, or in some cases refuse to see, the mistakes they have made. But, even in their darkest histories, I have seen goodness in them. I have seen their capacity for compassion, wisdom, courage, honor, love, and truth. In fact, the wisest teachers of this reality have always said, in some way or another, 'A true mortal is ALL of the fore-mentioned virtues'. Sadly, like some of my own kind, some of them forgot to keep all of these in their souls. Some of them became monsters, like my own son. And too large a number of these monsters actually ruled in some parts of this reality's history. Today, a few still do. That said, many have learned of the mistakes of the past. There were those who even had foresight and strived to enrich this reality. Remember: Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. More importantly, it is a privilage. Many have honored it and do honor it today, some have greatly abused it, few denied it to others for various reasons, such a prejudice. Whether freedom is a right or a privilage, no one has the right to take it away from others. Criminals, corrupt leaders, overlords, and so-forth, who abuse the right of freedom will get what they deserve. This is one of the reasons we exist: we may be aliens to this reality, but we still have a responsibility. We have to keep them safe. Even though they think us strangers, sometimes, a stranger can be a great teacher or savior. And perhaps soon, it will be up to us, to remind them of where they stand, so then, they have more knowledge of how to make more progress as a great civilization. So they can finally be one with each other. Like how we once were, before my son's insanity......when we were peaceful and just. And I promise you, we will be again peaceful and just......But for that, Natalia, I need your help - Temporalis to Natalia, during the middle of the Time War, about the history of the mortals and the Cleavers What do you think? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Temporalis: No, most likely, because he's the source of Natalia's power, and she'll be needed in the future, so she DOES still need protection. Insanity: Wouldn't really be dead, but, if you don't want him to retur, just put 'He hasn't been seen since' in his history after IR. Araghast: Him, I'm ok with dying. Deathleaper: I'll probably want to use him in one of my future stories and I really want to keep that option open. - IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 22:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I still have problems with mainly Temporalis and Deathleaper being removed. Reasons for Temporalis include the fact that I intend on him being like Natalia's version of 'Etibeci', basically a guiding voice and second conscience for her, much like 'Etibeci' is for Leinad. Deathleaper, I only have the reason that he's Holly's trainer. Also, I don't think Zack would appreciate it if Miranda and Olivia were eliminated, and I have plans for Anton (commanding HS forces on a world when the Grox appear (yes, I'm still going through with that) and Victoria. If you DO end up killing John Micheals off however, I would appreciate it if I could be the one to write it. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what does that mean? You leaving or something? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) An error in your story: Holly wasn't even a Corporeal Being in 2018, no more than an extremely complex Meta-Stable Artifical Intelligence Program. In other words, she wouldn't 'rest'. A more accurate statement for Holly would be 'Until 2066, she never had a chance in her life to truely relax. Another note would be that, even in that kind of weather, Holly would still be in her White Dress: she can swim, she just finds no real enjoyment in it. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 22:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) And another error, Tory had, by then, relinquished any control he had over Holly, therefore wouldn't have had a say in whether she could go or not. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 22:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) One more note: Realms of Oblivion takes place after The Great Devourer, so it would also take place after OiaB Wouldn't have been able to answer anyways, not too familiar with the Animated Series. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 21:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) One final message to you from here, Pein: those same powers that I can use to restore articles, can also be used to keep them from being touched. I will lock down your articles, until the day that you decide to return (I know the chances are negligable, but, what I'm saying is I'll make sure the articles can't be touched.) Sorry about that. I've been having a F*ckload of tests and to be honest, I'm close to failing math, so I'm putting aside wikis to work on it. ODST! 23:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Still don't know about the CoO's 'punishments', mainly because when the Coalition beats the Shadow Alliance, by 'beats' them, they drive them out of their territory and the Shadow Alliance leaves them alone for a time. Considering the fact that they 'saved the universe', as you said, and they preserved one of their members (maybe a glowing testimony from Holly added in), the punishment may just be a "Just...just stay out of our way, and we'll stay out of yours..." Apparently, though, your guys don't follow through. Also, have it so that, whenever Phi shows signs of corruption and villianism, have the Alliance of the Dovah change sides in the middle of the battle after they find that out and join my guys... IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Pein, there isn't much I can say here to get you to forgive and forget, that is something only you can do yourself. All I can say is to come back for a while and get everything straightened out. You were a good friend to me and Zack and both of us would welcome you back with open arms. Your writing, at most times, had potential, I'm sure Zack and Ice would be honored to have it on the wiki. Shadow32951 Actually, I'm particularly hoping for this chance to reconstruct the story. I really do not feel it would be best for Pein to return. Will probably just lead to conflict down the line. I'm sorry to you other guys, but I believe it would be best if he and I went our separate ways, and I'm sorry to say that includes leaving each others' stories. I'll finish removing Pein's content when I get home. I'm sorry if you disagree, but this is the only way to prevent more conflicts between us in the future. - IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) To put it bluntly, sorry Shadow and ODST, this split will be final as, I'm sorry, I don't think I'll let him back. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) This is IceBite, just not enought time to log in. This message is for the 'friend' of Mortalitates that posted on my talk page. Forgiving and forgetting is not as easy as you're making it out to be, whether you're a Christian or not. I just really do not get along with Mortalitates. Quite simply, he and I are not compatable, so me not wanting him to return here is basically just to prevent future conflicts that I am certain to happen. I'm not saying he'll intentionally instigate them. It's merely the fact that he and I are really not compatable and that the best thing for both of us would probably be to not associate again. That's why I don't want him back on this wiki. 20:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Listen, the point of the matter is that I'm not going to let Mortalitates back here, mainly because I cannot handle having to face another conflict with him again. My parents are strong Christians and they believe that me not letting him back is probably the best choice, so, if you persist on using my beliefs to force me to do what I do not feel is right, I WILL block his account to prevent you from continuing to do so. Like I said, I'm keeping him away to prevent conflict, but you are merely sturring up more. - IceBite Yay Back from Jagdkommando training? "How do you say it? Jagdpanther? Yagdpanther? I'll just call it Steve." - SupcommMonroee 00:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Problem Sorry about that. I just saw that it had an extra 'U', I missed the 'P' entirely. -Joek Lives! Piminy 05:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC)